Altered Egos
Altered Egos are a professional wrestling tag team signed to to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, consisting of Yu-Gi-Oh! ''characters Yugi Mutou and Atem. Background * '''Formation:' April 5, 2013 * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Combined weight: 384 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: Domino City Machine Guns (Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor), Lyoko 3K, Dragon Kids * Rivals: The Symbiotes (Venom and Carnage), Alpha & Omega, The Gods of Darkness History 'Formation' Prior to signing with Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), Yugi Mutou and Atem were two people in one person considering the former had the latter as a spirit within the Millennium Puzzle since the early days of Mutou’s fiction professional wrestling career. As within the anime/manga series, Mutou and Atem became two separate entities of their own bodies. The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM) followed canon with that and therefore, Mutou and Atem aligned with each other as “Altered Egos”. World Tag Team Champions and Various Feuds On April 5, 2013, Mutou and Atem made their debut to ACW as they were part of the first-ever ACW contest against the fellow debuting tag team of Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra). During the match, The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar) interfered and attacked Mutou when the ref was distracted by Ishtar. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor ran to Yugi’s help, but Bakura and Ishtar escaped before they can get to them. Terra took advantage of a distracted Atem and hits a spear on him to pick up the pinfall. Later that evening in backstage, Atem was assaulted by Bakura and Ishtar. By the main event aftermath, Altered Egos, alongside with The Erupting Eds, interfered Bakura, Ishtar, Young, Terra and The Wolves (Hannibal Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Damian Reigns) from ruining the night of ACW’s debut and chased them off after a clashing brawl. In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Forgotten Memories (Pharaoh’s Endgame by Atem followed by Millennium Bomb by Yugi) * Mind Crush (Pharaoh's Tomb (Atem) / Springboard Double Foot Stomp (Yugi) combination) * Puzzle Complete (Diving Leg Drop (Atem) / Diving Splash (Yugi) combination) * Waking the Dragons (Vertical Suplex lift by Yugi followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the opponent's back by Atem followed by a Brainbuster by Yugi) Double-team signature moves * Aided Lifting DDT * Aided Shiranui * Aided Standing Moonsault * Alter Bridge / Paradox Dive (Yugi Front Dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Atem to hit a Suicide Dive through his legs) * Atem spreads a supine opponent’s legs while Yugi hits a Diving Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection, usually preceded by a Scoop Slam * Black Chaos Sanctity (Double Hip Toss into a Pop-up Neckbreaker (Yugi) / Sitout Powerbomb (Atem) combination) * Cursebreaker (Game Changer by Yugi into a Double Knee Facebreaker by Atem) * Dawn of the Dual (Diving Leg Drop (Atem) / Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection (Yugi) combination) * Double Spell (Fist Drop (Atem) / Standing Somersault Senton (Yugi) combination) * Doomsday Clothesline * Double Dropkick * Egomaniacal Swivel (Double 180° flipping Belly-to-back Suplex) * Exile of the Wicked (Fireman’s Carry Double Knee Gutbuster (Atem) / Duelist’s Endgame (Yugi) combination) * Millennium Event (Double Underhook Powerbomb (Atem) / Jumping Neckbreaker (Yugi) combination)) * Poetry in Motion – adopted from The Hardy Boyz * Stack-Superplex * Stairway to the Underworld by Atem followed by a Springboard 450° Splash by Yugi * Stereo Suicide Dives * Superbomb (Yugi) / Neckbreaker Slam (Atem) combination * The Eye of Timaus (Gory Bomb (Atem) / Diving Sitout Facebuster (Yugi) combination) * Whisper in the Heart of the Cards (Yugi) / Russian Legsweep (Atem) combination Entrance themes * “In the Middle of It” by Disciple (April 5, 2013 – May 24, 2013) * “Loaded” by Zack Tempest (May 26, 2013 – July 28, 2013) * “We Ride” by Pillar (December 1, 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) World Wrestling Entertainment * ECW Animation World Championship (1 time) – Yugi1 * WWE Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Yugi Trivia # Yugi’s third ECW Animation World Heavyweight Championship reign overall and first under the WWE banner. Category:Tag Teams